


Forward

by MeGrimlockKing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjorester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGrimlockKing/pseuds/MeGrimlockKing
Summary: Fjord knew from the moment they meet just how forward this girl's personality was, but this was just a little different.





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot to contribute the the Critical Role tag haha

Forward, that's how Fjord would describe her, very, very, forward. This was something he had realized almost immediately upon their first meeting. Her filter for what came out of her mouth was virtually nonexistent and her boundaries for personal space were quite possibly even less so.

Jester said whatever came to her mind with little to no concern for what others thought, much to Fjord’s dismay at times, and was more than willing to hug, grab, or just lean into others whether they minded or not. But, despite sometimes finding her mannerisms irritating, he more often than not thought of them as endearing.

But what was happening tonight was on a level he had not yet experienced with the young woman and still couldn't decide if she was just being mischievous or not.

The evening had started off much as it had their past few nights on the road. Beau and Yasha would disappear as they did their nightly patrol around wherever they had set up camp that night. Both profoundly untrusting of the world around them and intent on keeping everyone safe. Fjord understood the reasoning but also thought the pair might have been just tiniest bit paranoid, but kept that to himself.

Caleb and Nott would sit around the fire and chat somewhat sparsely with them but interacting nonetheless for a short time before moving away to be by themselves for the rest of the evening. It wasn't much but it was a start. 

Molly and Jester would chat animatedly, sometimes drawing Fjord in and sometimes just jabbering nonstop as the half-orc watched. He would grin at how excited the young tiefling woman would get at the readings Mollymauk would give her. Every once in a while he would let a small chuckle escape his lips and Jester would turn towards him and stick her tongue out at him before grinning and turning back to her new friend.

It was a type of normal, well... not quite normal, but it was a consistent pattern and Fjord at the very least found some comfort in that. Which was why that when he heard a rustle on the ground beside him in the middle of the night he woke with a start. Whatever it was close and moving towards him. Trying not to move too quickly his hand drifted towards his Falchion as he slowly twisted his head and his panic subsided. 

Even in the extremely low light of their campfire’s dying embers his eyes were able to easily make out the form of Jester slowly making her ways towards him. Her were arms wrapped around herself and she was shivering slightly as a particularly biting wind blew through their campsite.

“Fjord, I'm cold,” she said simply.

Sitting up, Fjord rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes and felt just how cold the air felt was now that his bed roll had partially fallen away.

“Right, ah think ah got an extra blanket in my pack, just give me a minute,” he said through a yawn as he turned to his pack and started to unlatch it when he felt a small shift at his back.  


Looking over his shoulder he saw, with a small start, that the tiny tiefling had simply knelt down next to him and invited herself to share his bedroll as she shimmied her way into his sleeping space.

“Jester, what are you…” he started but she never let him finished.

“Thanks, you're the best,” she mumbled sleepily as she curled into him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Fjord froze for a moment, not quite sure what had just transpired. The pair of them in his bed roll was a tight squeeze but not uncomfortable and he had to admit the night didn't seem quite so cold, but he wasn't sure if that was from Jester’s body heat or the burning in his cheeks.

Slowly, very slowly and gingerly he wrapped his arms around his new sleeping companion and pulled her just a little tighter against him.  


“G’night miss Jester,” he mumbled softly and quite awkwardly into her blue hair and he swore he could feel the quick pant of hot breath, that was almost certainly from a small chuckle, on his neck causing his cheeks to burn even hotter.

Yes, she was rather forward but Fjord thought he could get used to it.


End file.
